Aftermath
by LuxKen27
Summary: Oneshot. Inspired by the manga, chapters 463-465. In the aftermath of Kikyo's death, what's left for Inuyasha and Kagome? Total experiment, so please review!


Title: Aftermath

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon (divergence: Chapter 465)

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Character death

Word Length: 970

Summary: In the aftermath of Kikyo's death, what's left for Inuyasha and Kagome?

Author's Note: This piece was inspired by the manga, chapters 463-465, Kikyo's final death. These chapters are full of emotion not usually associated with the "official" Inuyasha universe, and the artwork is, as always, astounding at conveying the meaning of the scene, with a little help from the words. To me, it's a great example of what makes manga so great.

_Disclaimer: The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

"_Fix You" © 2005 Chris Martin (Coldplay)_

.xxxxx.

_I tried my best, but I didn't succeed._

The words were like lead weights to Kagome's mind. She sat on the grass and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and lowering her head. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

_The arrow was supposed to _save _her!_

The scene replayed in her head with deadly precision. She pulled back the string of the mystical longbow, firing the arrow full of her purification powers. It hit, straight and true, the tainted Shikon Jewel that rested in Kikyo's chest. The shot was enough to reanimate her body, bringing it completely off the ground like a last gasp of breath. The jewel, arrow still attached, launched out of Kikyo, one last attack on their greatest enemy.

But Naraku only laughed, counterattacking with a poison miasma blast of his own. "Kikyo, _you lose_!" he gloated, reaching with a poison-tipped tentacle toward the woman he had loved and hated with equal passion.

"It's up to you now, Kagome," Kikyo said, her voice thin.

That's when Kagome realized…she was not powerful enough to save Kikyo.

And that Kikyo's death would crush Inuyasha.

Indeed, Inuyasha's face was unreadable when he finally came upon them. He didn't say a word, merely picked up Kikyo's broken body and carried her away from the ugly scene. "Would you mind leaving the two of us alone?" he finally asked, not turning to face her or the rest of their group.

The shock hit her then, and she collapsed to the ground. _If only I'd gotten there sooner, _she chastised herself. _If only I had more power, Kikyo wouldn't be…truly dead. It's like I'm stuck in reverse._

She felt an arm around her shoulders, and looked up to Koga's exhausted, defeated face. "When you love someone, and it goes to waste…" He glanced into the distance, where Inuyasha sat, cradling Kikyo's remains. "Could it be worse?"

"His love wasn't in vain," Kagome said, shaking her head. "He got there in time."

"Yes, he did," Koga conceded. "But that was Naraku's plan all along, no? To make Inuyasha watch her die."

Kagome shrugged. Naraku was an expert in doling out agony and despair, so she wouldn't put anything past him. She glanced up into the darkened sky, with its ominous clouds blocking out the sunset. Streaks of the fading sun broke through, bathing the scene before her in an orange and yellow medley.

It seemed Inuyasha and Kikyo were sharing some last words. The tears were streaming down Inuyasha's face. Kagome had never seen him so vulnerable. Angry, yes; hurt (and trying to hide it), yes; but never so absolutely _shattered_. Feelings of loyalty and protection surged through her as she watched them in their final moment.

Koga squeezed her shoulder. "You did your best, Kagome. I don't think anybody could've stopped Naraku in that moment."

A bright explosion of light caught their attention. They stood at attention, realizing it happened where Inuyasha sat. The souls of the countless dead girls that made up Kikyo's body floated up into the sky, but one was brighter than all the rest. Kikyo's soul collectors swirled around it and then around Inuyasha, who had also stood. The flickering light illuminated his face before moving away, towards Kagome.

_Kikyo?!_ she thought, watching with bated breath as the soul collectors began to circle her. The light emanating from them was warm and comforting; they moved closer and closer to her, enveloping her in their energy.

"…_don't cry for me, Kagome…I am what I always wanted to be…just an ordinary woman…"_

The words seemed to form inside her head, but instinctively she knew they were Kikyo's parting thoughts. The soul collectors swirled around her, their light flowing around her, into her. As they ascended into the night sky, their glow was diminished, their job completed.

"Are you okay?" Koga asked, hesitantly touching her arm.

Kagome nodded. "Kikyo returned the piece of my soul that she held." She looked back toward Inuyasha again. He was still standing at a distance, looking at her intently.

Koga saw the look that passed between them. "If you never try, you'll never know just what you're worth to him," he said, letting go and stepping back. "Go to him."

Kagome felt at peace as she gazed across the field to Inuyasha. Her heart almost burst with the love and devotion it housed, and she realized that along with Kikyo's soul, she had also absorbed that woman's love for him. She nodded, acknowledging Koga's words, and stepped forward.

She stopped a few feet from Inuyasha. He turned away from her, letting his hair fall over his face. Obviously, he didn't want her to look at him like this, but it was too late. She already knew how he was feeling, even without him saying a word.

"Inuyasha," she said quietly, reaching for him. "Don't hide from me. I see the tears streaming down your face." She brushed her fingertips across his cheek.

He pushed her hand away. "Don't be ridiculous," he said crossly, his voice gruff with emotion. "I don't cry. I'm not weak like that."

She persisted. "You've just lost something you cannot replace. It's okay to cry."

He relented, turning back to face her, but didn't speak. In that moment, something snapped inside of her. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around him and bringing him close. "Inuyasha, I promise you I will learn from the mistakes we've made."

"What are you saying, Kagome?" he asked, his arms settling around her, returning her embrace.

She touched his face, her vow quiet but fierce. "Kikyo's light will guide you in this quest, and ignite your will, your very _bones_. I'll stay by your side, Inuyasha. I'll pick up the pieces, and I will try to fix you."


End file.
